


刮刮樂開始的戀愛劇

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 自由業打工族51x上班族24，OOC歸我。
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自由業打工族51x上班族24，OOC歸我。

堂本剛在接受了第N次的失戀後，有點無奈的想著每一任前女友所說的每一句話

『剛君太細緻了，細緻到我覺得我很粗糙⋯⋯』

『剛君的工作很不穩定啊，將來結婚怎麼辦？』

『剛君一個人生活也能生活的很好，跟我一起都沒有那麼開心吧⋯⋯』

一面走一面踢著路上的小石子，被甲方拖了兩個多小時，路上店家已經關的差不多，看著因為年末裝飾起來的燈景藝術，堂本剛又一次的停下腳步深呼吸了起來。

冰涼的空氣浸潤肺部，想到剛剛甲方對自己的設計理念改了又改，最後提交出去的圖紙上面已經沒有了自己當初創作的影子，取而代之的是甲方所要的商品。

明明今年年初都還不錯，怎麼到了年尾一件件事情都變了調呢？堂本剛的胃開始悶痛提醒著還未進食，看著街上三三兩兩的店家，一抹若有似無的食物香味從遠處傳來。

跟著香味去，堂本剛看見了一家隱匿在巷子內的彩卷行與並鄰的小食堂，兩家店面的燈光在冰冷的夜裡格外溫暖。推開帘門，迎接堂本剛的是滿滿的食物香味與溫暖宜人的空調。

「歡迎光臨。」店內的婦人手裡的筷子正在攪拌著砵內的蛋液，店內客人不多，偌大的吧台區僅坐著一名男子。

「這位客人這邊請坐。」婦人將熱毛巾與熱茶遞上，堂本剛看著滿滿牆面上的菜單，與爐台上鍋內冒著熱氣的關東煮，那水蒸氣的味兒引得堂本剛鼻腔內一陣酸疼。

「來來來，先吃點熱的。」老闆娘熱情的杓了一碗簡單的關東煮給堂本剛，蘿蔔吸附了滿滿的湯汁，雞蛋與牛筋散發著誘人的香氣。

「堂本桑，我要買彩卷。」店門又一次被打開，那個站在外頭看起來已經喝的微醺的中年大叔對內喊著。

堂本剛好奇的抬頭看著，那個坐在吧台區的男人放下筷子往外走去。老婦人端上金黃噴香的玉子燒，那名也被喚作堂本桑的人過了沒幾分鐘回到了店內。

那個人的臉被一頭半長的頭髮虛掩了幾分，眼睛幾乎被瀏海蓋著，唯一能看到的就是那一圈稍微明顯的青鬍渣。

「堂本桑？」堂本剛第一次在東京遇到也姓堂本的人，不免倍感親切。那位堂本桑轉頭過來撇了一眼看是誰在喊他。

那一眼看見的是一位帶著毛絨絨貝雷帽，半長微捲的頭髮批覆肩上，潤澤的臉上有著因為室溫而泛起的紅暈；那雙圓潤的眼上載滿了笑意。

怎麼說來著，一笑起來世界都美好了。

堂本光一原本咬著的玉子燒就這麼墜落到了地面，用紙巾撿起了地上的玉子燒，掩蓋著剛剛的窘境。

只見抬頭的時候，那個人將他那盤玉子燒推了過來。賠罪一樣的對他說，不好意思讓你吃的東西掉了，第一次在外面遇到同姓的人有點新鮮。

全日本五千個堂本，這麼巧的今天這時間在這間店裡面碰到了。

「堂本光一。」

「堂本剛。」

同時一樣，兩人脫口說出了名字，這聲音和諧的像合音似的，老闆娘聽著都笑著打趣他們真有默契。

低頭用筷子戳了戳碗裡的鴨肉丸子，堂本光一原本今天臨時被彩卷行老闆叫出來的壞心情好了幾分，畢竟以為是發生了什麼大事，結果只是老闆忘了答應人打麻將讓堂本光一先幫忙顧會店，等著他回來。

「我還沒買過彩卷。」堂本剛看著電視上年末的彩卷廣告，3億日圓的吸引。

「那個不好中啦，如果只想玩玩不如玩刮刮樂。」堂本光一不予置評的說著，畢竟從到店內就一直有人來買著彩券，如果真要算起來機率上而言刮刮樂高出那麼一點點。沒說出口的是，堂本光一偶爾無聊會撿走客人不買的最後一張刮刮樂，那些都讓他中了不少，最多的那張中了十萬日圓。

堂本光一再一次的離開座位，走出店門從彩券行內拿了一張新發售的刮刮樂，這個中獎率百分百，而且多了莫名奇妙的噱頭，每張都印製著不同的小語，最近挺受歡迎。

「試試。」將那印著花里胡哨圖樣的刮刮樂給堂本剛，看著他正要從包包內拿出錢包的時候阻止了他。

「算是同姓的禮物吧，我也第一次在東京街上遇到。」拿出一枚500日圓的硬幣給堂本剛，讓他快點試試。

堂本剛看了看那張印滿圖樣的紙，開始用硬幣刮開銀漆，紙上面金額大大小小，小心的撢掉銀漆，將紙遞迴給堂本光一。

堂本光一替著他看了下，那張刮刮樂上中了5000元。

「剛君好厲害啊！！第一次玩就中了五千。」將彩卷印有小語那部分撕給了堂本剛自己走往店鋪兌換錢，堂本剛看著那個還沒刮開的小語，又用了硬幣刮開。

『道は手ずから夢の花 』

看了看那句話後，堂本剛將紙收進了皮夾。

再見到堂本光一的時候是耶誕夜，要不是被他叫住他也不會知道眼前這個穿著哥吉拉造型服，外頭罩著紅色大掛的哥吉拉是堂本光一。

站在一家看起來太過前衛的蛋糕店門口，堂本光一正在幫忙店家招攬生意，比起前面那些穿著聖誕套裝的人而言，的確挺讓人印象深刻。

「你等等我。」堂本光一走進去店內，不一會走出來的時候手上已經多了一盒蛋糕。

「給你，上次ビバ桑那邊吃飯的回禮。」堂本光一將蛋糕遞上，上次的5000元就這麼留在了ビバ桑店內當作兩人認識的吃飯錢。沒有留下任何聯繫方式的兩人就這樣來回著ビバ桑的店，一面錯過一面從ビバ桑嘴裡或對方給的紙條得知對方消息。

「欸？！不用了，那個刮刮樂錢我也沒出啊，說起來還是我賺了。」堂本剛硬是被堂本光一塞了蛋糕盒，看那個人不給拒絕的樣子，讓他替自己看著手上的工作資料，自己跑去了前面賣巧克力的店內買了巧克力飲品。

「給你，你要打工到幾點？」堂本剛將熱騰騰的巧克力飲給堂本光一，看著哥吉拉的抓子握著那個紙杯，好笑的畫面讓堂本剛漂亮的眼睛染上笑意。

「要下班了，剛君要不一起去吃飯？」堂本光一將杯子還給堂本剛，畢竟他帶著哥吉拉的頭套也不好喝東西，只能讓堂本剛幫他拿好飲料等著下班時間。

蛋糕店老闆高見澤看著堂本光一又跑進來店內，先是從他手上拿走原本他沒打算拿走的造型蛋糕，後面又進來跟他說他同伴來接他下班，不免好奇的往外看。

一個穿著白色斗篷大衣的人拿著飲料站在外頭，同樣白色的絨毛帽子遮掩掉了臉，高見澤看著堂本光一意外的發現他竟然對車以外的東西感興趣了啊。

「快下班吧！！別讓人等太久！！」誤會了什麼似的，高見澤老闆連忙要堂本光一去換衣服，又順道從展示櫃內拿出了聖誕節限定的布丁讓堂本光一帶走。

「好好過聖誕節啊！！別對人家說不需要聖誕節了啊！！」踏出門的那一刻，高見澤對著堂本光一喊著，還沒反應過來的堂本光一先接過了熱巧克力，一口下去苦甜的味道充斥著口腔，末了還帶了點咖啡的味道。

「你今天不用去彩券行？」堂本剛將飲品當暖暖包一樣的握著，原本想接過堂本光一手上的資料，但那個人提了之後就沒在還給自己。

「不用，上次是老闆的意外。」堂本剛只知道自己是個自由業打工人員，這條商店街上需要他打工的時候都會找上他。

兩人走進ビバ桑的店內，今天人還不少，兩個人被擠到了角落的小桌子。那盒蛋糕先被打開，原以為是一般的聖誕蛋糕，沒想到是哥吉拉造型蛋糕豎立在了一座小台子上，上面還用紅色的翻糖藝術做出來了一條紅綢批在了上頭。

「噗哈哈哈哈。」忍著不俊，堂本剛笑出了小豬聲，眼前的造型蛋糕跟剛剛看到堂本光一穿著幾乎相似，堂本光一有些無奈的看著這笑的燦爛的人，也被感染了好心情。

「這要怎麼切開啊？」不好下刀，看著堂本剛用手機拍攝照片，店內其他人看到這蛋糕也驚訝的問能不能拍攝。

最後那個蛋糕漂亮的被ビバ桑分成了數小塊，不愛吃甜的堂本光一默默想著，這蛋糕的味道估計會是他吃過為數不多的蛋糕中最好吃的。

「堂本桑～～聖誕快樂。」被好心情感染的堂本剛被ビバ桑遞來的香檳灌醉，說完話後對堂本光一滿臉笑容倒在了他的腿上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真覺得可以加個副標題叫—堂本剛失戀33天

堂本剛醒來的時候發現自己躺在一張很大的沙發上，臉頰上濕涼了一塊，一隻長毛吉娃娃吐著舌頭看著他。

環視四周，客廳內沒有太多擺設，電視上是遊戲中止的畫面，而堂本光一穿著睡袍趴在另一側睡著，手上還握著遊戲手把。

從手機上確認了時間日期，堂本剛想著自己最後的片段停在了自己對堂本光一笑容滿面的時候，之後斷片。

抱起吉娃娃，堂本剛安靜的坐在沙發上，很久沒有好好睡過覺，年末前的甲方瘋狂拖著堂本剛加班，在遇到堂本光一扮成哥吉拉的時間算是自己這星期最早下班的一天，想著已經有幾天迎接了破曉。

溫暖的空調溫度與柔軟的沙發讓還沒跑遠的瞌睡又襲來，側身臥躺沙發上吸了口氣帶點菸味混合清潔劑的味道，閉上眼堂本剛決定好好的補完一覺後再來研究接下來的事情。

堂本光一醒來的時候剛好看見了Pan躺在堂本剛懷裡熟睡的畫面，小心翼翼的拿出自己的手機拍下了照片，不忘調整靜音模式以免吵醒正在酣睡的人與寵物。

起身往廚房走去，按下咖啡壺的開關，簡單弄點東西吃。

堂本剛在睡夢裡面聽到了規律的敲打聲，洋蔥特有的爆香氣四溢，睜開眼睛能看見廚房傳來的燈光。

穿著睡袍的堂本光一站在料理台，旁邊的爐子上還有著加熱的鍋子。

這種居家感不要太好，以前的女朋友還不一定會下廚烹調。想到此，堂本剛被女友甩的傷痛感少了幾分。

「水⋯⋯」空調太暖，堂本剛起身往廚房走去，廚房內聽到聲音的人連忙停下刀替人到了杯水。

「這裡熱，去客廳等。」轉身回爐子掂鍋，鍋內的生薑燒肉香味正好，將鍋子拿到客廳茶几上簡單用報紙充當隔熱墊，堂本剛看著他這樣自然的動作愣了幾秒；那人不以為然的又從廚房拿了放在微波爐內的加熱白飯與一人用的碗跟筷子放在堂本剛面前。

非常自然的從加熱餐具勺出一碗飯給堂本剛後，就著加熱餐具直接將鍋內的生薑燒肉夾起配飯。

捧著黑色塑料大碗，從愣了三秒加到五秒，想著在家做飯還會用餐墊與盤子的自己，又看了看桌上鍋子與手上的碗⋯⋯堂本剛內心受到了衝擊。

料理味道還是好的，連加熱的白飯都可口。堂本剛放下碗，就見著堂本光一自動的收拾鍋碗清洗。突然想起那句『剛君太精緻』的話，堂本剛握著水杯不知不覺的笑了出來，那笑從無聲變成了歡笑爾後發現自己的眼角留下了痕跡。

堂本光一轉過身時看到堂本剛那雙眼睛溢滿了水氣，關不住的水落掛在下睫毛，想著自己煮的東西有這麼難吃嗎的時候，身體比話語更快的拿走了水杯，另一手的手指擦過臉頰。

手指觸碰到臉頰的觸感很不錯，堂本剛見狀連忙穩定好心情，對著一臉無辜到委屈的堂本光一將自己壓在心裡面的話說了出來。

明明是想跟以前一樣消化後咽下，怎麼這次就吞不下呢？

聽著堂本剛絮絮叨叨，聽出了他年初順利年末開始倒霉的時間軸，在末尾又遇上了自己，怎麼這樣的曲線這麼像數據理論？

「Everything happens for a reason⋯」莫名脫口這句話，堂本光一趁著堂本剛喝水的停頓點突然開口。

「我覺得剛君之後會開始好運，畢竟你說的年初好運到年末開始轉壞，如同一個人丟硬幣一樣，正反面機率⋯⋯」堂本光一一面說一面從放在沙發上的褲子口袋內拿出一枚硬幣往空中拋。

硬幣落在堂本光一的手背上被蓋住看不出正反面

「所有的運氣都會有個曲線支持理論，像這枚硬幣的正反面，你可能猜了十次只中了三次也可能中了十次。任何事情觸底之後會反彈，所以剛君你後面再倒霉⋯⋯」

話語被手機音樂聲打斷，堂本剛看著來電顯示是房東打來，對著堂本光一擺出抱歉的手勢接起了電話。

堂本光一轉頭往廚房走去給自己弄了杯加滿冰的可樂，聽著堂本剛的聲音從一開始還沒有太大情緒的起伏到後面整個跌落谷底的語氣。

「光一君，我想可能谷底還沒到⋯⋯房東剛剛說我家樓上住戶弄的聖誕派對弄壞了水管管線，現在我家淹水要搬離，而且因為年末還得等到明年才有得修理⋯⋯」

堂本光一陪著堂本剛回他租的地方拿行李，比起任何安慰人的方法，堂本光一直接與堂本剛說他家有空房間，要不就先住他家等之後看房東修繕狀況。反正他家離堂本剛上班的地方也近也不需要讓堂本剛在分神找其他住所。

「既然命運讓你跟我在那個時間認識，也讓我們發現我們同姓氏，就有可能是我們在這時間線上生活交集。不然怎麼可能你說你剛好下班的時候遇到我在高見澤桑那邊打工呢？」堂本光一這套命運論讓堂本剛無法反駁，看著前面走的人小心翼翼的抱著裝滿自己設計稿的紙箱，堂本剛突然開始覺得自己要觸底反彈。


	3. Chapter 3

原本打算跨年前回奈良的堂本剛因為再一次被甲方拖累，跟家裡表示不回去後窩在堂本光一家的客廳重新將設計稿又改了一遍。

坐在沙發與茶几之間的地板上，地暖的溫度讓堂本剛能穿著短袖T恤一面吃冰淇淋都沒問題。對堂本光一的生活感到好奇，一天到晚沒關過空調，除非有工作不然基本不出門，不論自己多晚回到家都能看到那人在打遊戲。

唯一分別可能只有是打單機還是online 吧？

但不能否認，回家時有一盞燈的感覺還不錯。堂本剛將抹茶冰淇淋吃完，認真的四改稿子，認真覺得改到後面可能將第一次的稿子再給甲方看他估計也看不出來是第幾版的樣子。

「我回來了。」今天的工作是去高見澤桑那邊幫忙，手上提回來一盒布丁，上次的聖誕布丁讓堂本剛一口也沒留給堂本光一。

「ビバ桑說讓你今天去她那吃飯，她家裡給她捎來了難得的食材。」將布丁放在冰箱，打工處的人為了區別還在上面用奇異筆幫他寫了51以免被賣掉。

「你不用回去？」堂本剛將冰淇淋盒拿至水槽，沒有聽到光一要回老家的消息。堂本光一表示已經很久沒回去老家，有任何消息他們會聯繫他。而且商店街有些沒休息的店家也會找上他幫忙，不如就留在東京。

跨年夜的街上人群三三兩兩，ビバ桑的店內也聚集了不少熟客，高見澤將新改版的哥吉拉蛋糕放在桌上，上頭臉變成了Q版的堂本光一，這個是店內師傅最新的創作，紅綢一樣翻捲在手臂兩側。

這算是堂本剛在東京過的一個不一樣的跨年，在倒數完之後他知道堂本光一的生日在一月一號，新年第一道光就灑在了居酒屋內，那個人被一群人輪番起哄灌酒。

「生日快樂，堂本桑。」走在回程的路上，堂本光一看著心情雀躍的堂本剛；那張臉上的紅暈不知是酒氣還是冷風。

手插入外套口袋，迎面而來的風擦過臉頰讓因酒精而燒紅的臉有了點轉醒的跡象。堂本剛發現自己眼前一點一點白花，手掌攤平雪花融在掌心。

新年第一場雪安靜的落下，街燈光線配上一個走在他身後，拉著他離開谷底的堂本光一，腦子一熱的招手讓堂本光一跟他去旁邊的小公園。

公園內兩個大男人站在路燈下，堂本剛看著光灑在身上，在無人之境墊起腳讓堂本光一低下頭，將自己新年第一個吻獻給了堂本光一的額頭。

「生日快樂。」酒味從那張小小的嘴裡溢出，堂本光一鼻尖內充斥著酒香以及堂本剛身上特有的香味，那顆早先那一眼種下的種子有了萌芽的狀態。

本來想開口說什麼的時候，堂本光一感受到了身上的重量，堂本剛又再一次的醉倒在自己身上。低頭用冰冷的鼻頭去蹭了蹭那溫暖柔嫩的頸部皮膚，堂本光一將堂本剛背起往家裡走去。

堂本光一一面感受身後面那個重量跟體溫，一面想下次不能讓堂本剛單獨在外面喝酒，喝醉的樣子太可愛了。

年過沒多久，房東終於打給了堂本剛說房子的事情，表示房子目前雖有補修但因為樓上玩的太誇張，實際很多部分都要再重新評估。

「堂本桑，可能得請你先去找其他地方住了。」房東口氣無奈，沒料到樓上自住戶他們不只是水管破裂，很多管路線道都重新拉過連牆面都有在修改，修繕表示如果動工下去基本樓下住戶得搬離三個月才能回住。

房東表示會退回押金及房租部分，本來就將大部分東西搬到堂本光一家，現在得全數搬走，堂本剛想著要去哪在找房子。

掛掉電話，堂本剛窩在沙發上Pan走過來舔了舔他的手，堂本光一還賴在床上不起。記得他昨晚起來喝水的時候，堂本光一還在打遊戲。

「Pan啊，我得去看房子了。」手指滑過那毛茸茸的腦袋瓜子，Pan享受著堂本剛對她的按摩，整個人窩進了堂本剛的懷內。


	4. Chapter 4

當堂本光一醒來的時候，已經到了吃下午茶的時刻。堂本剛滑著平板找尋租屋網刊登物件，一面將千層蛋糕送入口中。

給自己倒了杯黑咖啡，聽著堂本剛說房東給他來過電話，表示無法短期無法回去繼續住宿，這現下得快點在找一個房子住了。

「那一起合住不就得了。」堂本光一坐在沙發上打開了遊戲機，順口提議。

「你這房子房租我都不知道分不分的了⋯⋯」堂本剛望著天花板，一層兩戶，離車站只要三分鐘而且還這麼高樓，這是打工錢都花在房租上了吧？

「房租？？不用啊，你不用付給我。」堂本光一將馬克杯放在桌上，準備再打一輪遊戲。

「不用？？你這間房房租我之前問過房仲了，房租我一個月薪水都打不平了。」堂本剛所言不假，堂本光一所住的這樓住戶少坪數大又在交通樞紐上面，這光是買都不知道要不吃不喝多久。

「是嗎？你要真想幫忙分擔，不然你幫忙照顧PAN跟我的三餐算了。」堂本光一全神灌注在遊戲上面，隨口說出讓堂本剛頓時愣了幾秒的話。

是說這人都沒算過房租跟自己打工的錢嗎？想起前面堂本光一在小酒屋吃東西忘了帶錢包出門、一天打電動就不吃飯還大言不慚表示在遊戲內吃了的樣子，真心覺得這人能好好的活到這麼大也挺厲害。

堂本光一沒說出口的是，這間房子是家裡給自己買的，那條商店街大概三分之一是自己家租出去的店面；再然後其實打工只是幫忙自己爸媽解決房客的問題，其實自己一直宅在家裡也沒事。

看到堂本剛認真煩惱低著的頭顱時，堂本光一突然覺得自己手掌發癢，很想好好揉揉那頭頭髮。

「反正剛你就住著吧，放心房租不用擔心的。」語畢，將昨晚的紀錄繼續往下突破。

把所有家當搬到堂本光一家之後，堂本剛抓著人往超市走去。想著要謝謝他幫忙自己這麼多事情，盤算著等到搞定甲方變態需求後，再好好謝謝堂本光一的幫助。

在客廳一面打著遊戲機，廚房內有著另一個人正在瓦斯爐前準備著熱騰的飯菜；堂本光一原本只放著必備單品的櫥櫃多了不少特殊花樣或是樣式精巧的鍋碗瓢盆。

看了看家裡出現的各式擺設，感覺上多出了點生人氣。吉他盒子放在落地窗旁邊，箱子內還有一些書與插畫圖片。放下遊戲手把，好奇的將一些已經拿出的擺設端放在手上觀看。

一張小票從盒子內掉落，堂本光一認出了上面的花樣是當初那張中獎的刮刮樂另外半邊，上頭的痕跡能發現主人常常反覆摸索的印子。

將紙放回盒子內，堂本光一往廚房走去看看堂本剛有沒有需要幫忙的地方。每往廚房走的一步自己心裡面那顆名為『恋』的種子就更加成長茁壯。

「試試看味道。」勺了一匙湯給堂本光一，前面住的那段時間要不是堂本光一下廚就是在ビバ桑的店裡吃的，堂本剛覺得這大概是煮給別人吃最緊張的一次。

「還可以？」

「嗯，好吃。」想吃一輩子的那種，堂本光一將臉掩沒在碗後，湯水捲走後面的話語咽入腹中。

堂本剛覺得這陣子是最輕鬆的一段時間，進入春季之後不論是公司還是甲方都放下了心狠手辣的一面，對他們送上的設計稿與報告都十分爽快的通過。

將檔案備份好，同事們三三兩兩的問著午餐吃什麼；堂本剛前面的女同事說到最近找到一家不錯的蕎麥麵店，味道挺好且服務人員非常好看。

幾個還在辦公室的同事就這樣把堂本剛一起抓去，女同事在前面絮絮叨叨說著那間店在鄰近的商店街內，開幕沒多久，所有蕎麥麵都是手工製作。

「他的裝潢設計是那種能讓你看到手工過程的那種，然後裡面有個臉好看到能出道的服務生。」

「你這是吃麵還是吃人？」另一名同事回應著，推開店門依序進入，才入店內就看見那個在路上一直說話的同事拉著其他人指了指那個背對他們的服務生。

那個背影看起來有點眼熟，堂本剛看了看那個穿著潔白光亮制服人的後腦勺，這頭髮顏色跟身形，好像常常見到？

堂本光一感覺到身後面的騷動，將手上的餐點放好後轉身看了看；入眼的就是那個在早上還迷糊咬著牙刷刷牙的人，現在正戴著琥珀框眼鏡，一臉從迷惑到驚訝的看著他。

堂本光一忍著想逗堂本剛的想法，領著他們一群人入座；將菜單跟茶水遞上。堂本光一轉頭被其他人叫走，幾個女孩子們壓低了聲音討論，那個一路上一直很興奮的同事一臉得意的對其他人說自己眼光不錯吧。

「好看是好看，但臉好冷。」翻閱菜單，在路上抬槓的同事決定好了餐點，就看那個同事一直找尋著要堂本光一來點單。

「所以你到底是吃人還是吃麵啊⋯⋯」小小聲吐槽，堂本剛聽到後不自覺的勾起了嘴角。

前面幾位陸續點好餐點，堂本剛假裝不認識的點了餐。等待的時間就看同事們討論工作上的事情或是打諢，唯獨那個同事一直盯著堂本光一。

餐點上桌，放在堂本剛面前的那份與剛所點的東西不一樣，正當大夥準備開口問說是不是送錯了，就聽見了堂本光一說道。

「那份餐用蝦做主味，你會過敏我給你換了。」


	5. Chapter 5

一句話輕巧的在餐桌上引發爆點，一直想認識堂本光一的女同事雙眼直勾勾的盯著堂本剛看，那眼神如同看到美味佳餚的惡狼一樣。

「快吃吧，等等還要開會。」一直吐槽的同事好心的幫堂本剛擋下了不少的注目禮，一面將七味粉灑入湯內。

堂本光一走回後場幫忙，利用地位優勢偷看著堂本剛與其他同事們互動。只見那個直盯著人的同事一直想從他身上挖出什麼答案一樣，被堂本剛與另一人擋了不少。

堂本光一在休息時間看了看手機，發現堂本剛給他傳了Line，上面圖樣、顏文字並茂，說道他回公司被多田纏著問著堂本光一的消息，然後被另一名同事齊藤抓去準備開會資料。

『被惡虎盯上的羊。』堂本剛在Line上表示齊藤在他耳邊默默說了這句。

指頭在鍵盤上敲打著，堂本光一嘴角不自覺地上勾，對話框內出現著『那我是惡虎還是羊』的字樣，而後又被刪除改成了一個嗯的回應。

收起手機，那個齊藤應該是幫堂本剛擋下視線的那位，摸了摸口袋內想找尋香煙盒，卻發現了外套內的香菸被換成了薄荷糖，上面還有張小插畫。

堂本剛坐在會議室內看著那個『嗯』字陷入了沈思，上頭多田的訊息還顯示未讀，多田一路上拐彎抹角的探詢堂本光一的事兒，齊藤被她擠的受不了就拉著她表示這麼閒來幫忙準備會議資料的拖走。

——所以他有沒有女朋友啊？

上頭的訊息未點開顯示這句，堂本剛喝了口水想著誰知道他有沒有女朋友，不過就算沒女朋友我也不想讓你知道光一的私人生活，腦子內閃過念頭。

那口水吞下去的同時，一種怪異感油然而生。

趁著大夥還在開會，堂本剛悄悄的用系統請了假早退。偷偷摸摸的將自己的東西收好小跑步的離開公司。

未到下班時間的商業街上人群三三兩兩，幾家小吃店掛著準備中的牌子，堂本剛推門進入了高見澤桑的蛋糕店。

「歡迎光臨。是小剛啊！」高見澤整理好展示櫃內的蛋糕，看見堂本剛連忙將內的一塊Opéra放在盤子上給人。

「謝謝。」巧克力的味兒與咖啡味在嘴內奏出了一段樂章，堂本剛感受著蛋糕帶來的美好，原本心裡面的怪異感被壓下，連帶壓下的是手機內Line的提示音。

「對了，上次光一說了如果看到你讓我給你帶回去的。」高見澤桑從冰箱取出一盒六入裝的布丁，堂本剛認出了那是之前自己隨口說的，店內限定的海鹽焦糖布丁。

「他說你很喜歡，只是材料商那邊一直進不來我要的香草莢，好不容易這次香草莢是我要的那種，他一知道立馬讓我留了給你。」高見澤桑的話傳入了堂本剛的耳裡落在心裡，那個限定布丁只要堂本光一來這打工都會給堂本剛帶上幾個回去，自己前幾天隨口說了句很久沒吃了有點想念，沒想到說者無心聽者有意了。

等自己回過神來的時候已經站在了ビバ桑店門口外，只見上面準備中的牌子還沒轉過去，但店門被推開是穿著圍裙的ビバ桑。

「小剛啊，快進來。」ビバ桑將堂本剛拉入店內，裡頭爐上正熱。

堂本剛被塞了碗筷，上來的釉繪大碗內有著剛煮好的火鍋湯；ビバ桑表示他來的剛好，老家那給她捎來了不錯的湯底料，等等堂本光一也要來上班。

「那碗是？」剛發現了流理臺上還有另一碗青瓷碗裝的火鍋料，ビバ桑笑了笑表示這個火鍋加了春菊會更有層次，但堂本光一不愛所以另外幫他留的。

「光ちゃん他挺挑食，但有的食物要放入一些材料會更好吃，所以他私下拜託了幫他留一小碗就行。」ビバ桑這麼說著，之前常常來吃晚餐的時候都是堂本光一先到，堂本剛下了班後來這集合，一直到現在之前堂本剛以為他們倆吃的是一樣的。

ビバ桑還說了，先前很多東西沒放是因為堂本光一說堂本剛會過敏才沒放的。之前都是堂本剛自己去看店家菜單跳過自己會過敏的食物，想說在ビバ桑這沒有引發過，現在才了解是有人替他把關了。

溫熱的湯下肚，下午那種怪異感又充斥了腦內所有空間。堂本剛將手機拿出來看了看Line上的未讀訊息，多田與齊藤佔了前兩個。

一個是問說堂本剛怎麼早退了，想再問消息的。另一個是問堂本剛是不是身體不舒服，還好嗎？頓時間堂本剛覺得自己心裡面好像有什麼東西破土發芽似的，隨便的給她們倆回了訊息，將手機關機。

堂本光一在餐期前到了居酒屋，看到堂本剛在店內時心裡面有驚訝到。這時間還沒下班吧？想說自己後面沒有收到他任何訊息，本來想打電話問他的心思被自己壓了下去，在路上想了半天的話消失在腹中。

「這麼早？身體不舒服？」換上居酒屋的圍裙，隨意問著。

「頭有點痛，就請假了。」咬著布丁湯匙，堂本剛彎起了雙眼，布丁熟悉的味道這次感覺特別甜。

「不舒服還不回家休息⋯⋯」叨咕著，手掌已經貼上了那人的額頭。碰到的瞬間，堂本剛心跳突然的亂了序，腦內傳來了一聲やべー。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC....OOC....

躲得過初一躲不過十五，堂本剛看著一早在他位子上的多田；默默的將堂本光一打工處拿回的早餐放在桌上，準備看看多田要來問什麼。

「你身體沒事吧？怎麼早退了？」多田先是關心的問，臉上一點小心思躲不過堂本剛的眼睛。

「沒太大事情，怎麼了嗎？」標準淺笑，悠哉的撕開三明治的包裝。

「就是⋯那個⋯⋯想問問你那朋友的事兒。」聽到這句話，堂本剛覺得嘴裡那個牛肉三明治索然無味，看多田像是陷入了自己的世界一樣，開始說著她在哪邊的店也有遇見過堂本光一，但一直不敢跟他開口說話。

「你們還在聊什麼？早會要開始了。」齊藤的聲音幽幽的拉回了堂本剛放空出去的心思，連忙看了看時間，已經過了二十分鐘去了，自己什麼時候吃完早餐的？

將桌上包裝紙收拾乾淨，在多田看不到的角度，齊藤翻了白眼讓堂本剛瞧見，忍著要笑開的嘴邊，拿了資料跟手機往會議室去。

堂本光一將咖啡放入外送袋內，上班族還真辛苦，早會午會下班會，什麼都要開會真浪費了多少時間。看著袋子內一杯杯的黑色續命水，跨坐上店內外送機車出發。

齊藤一面瀏覽手機網頁一面在大樓一樓沙發區等待外送咖啡，反正上面開的跟她這法務沒什麼太大關係。

「咖啡外送。」抬起眼眸看見那張臉時，齊藤修剪精緻的眉挑起，嘴角露出一抹怪笑。

——『羊』來了。

堂本光一記得這個人，替堂本剛解圍的那個女同事。齊藤笑臉相迎的請他一起幫忙將咖啡拿上去，刷了電梯卡，按下了24樓的樓層。

原來剛在這上班啊⋯⋯

「上次讓你見笑了。」電梯內只有他們兩人，齊藤笑嘻嘻的開口。

「嗯⋯⋯」聳聳肩，堂本光一眼睛盯著電梯顯示燈。這幾秒鐘的時間，齊藤只說了那句話後一直沒在開口，那笑容像極了計算的狐狸。

看她敲了門，紙張涮涮的聲響從門縫傳出。裡面一半的人攤在椅子上，堂本光一一眼看到了坐在後排的堂本剛。

將咖啡放在最後面的桌子，原本要離開的堂本光一被齊藤攔下。只見她小小聲對堂本光一說

「他們等一下就午餐了，不跟他一起共進午餐嗎？放心你老闆是我朋友。」語畢，齊藤展現了法務部門最標準的職業笑容。

堂本光一緘默無語，心想我還是你朋友房東。安靜的坐在堂本剛的位置上，原本要離開沒想到齊藤迅速的把跟咖啡店老闆的Line對話給他看了。莫名的被留下，看著堂本剛辦公桌上的小插圖，其中一張插畫吸引了他的目光。

一個Q版的戴著哥斯拉頭套的小人穿著白色天神裝，手抓著兩片綢緞，一個小小的火焰符號在那小人的嘴邊吐出。

伸手撕下那張圖，堂本光一將紙摺好放在錢包內。堂本剛身後出現了其他人一起走到辦公桌來，只見當初在蕎麥麵店看到的幾個人都到了。

一路上大夥言語交談不多，堂本光一緊跟著堂本剛，齊藤走在所有人後頭，一臉看戲十足的樣子，多田走在前面一直想回頭跟堂本光一說話，被幾個同事擋著，堂本剛與堂本光一小小聲的交談著。

在經歷過一趟奇妙的午餐，堂本光一回到了打工的咖啡廳，咖啡廳老闆將外送的咖啡袋又遞了上來表示，剛剛那樓又來訂下午茶了。接過袋子，堂本光一思考是不是該給老闆漲房租了。

千萬別讓公司同事知道私人事情，最好私人朋友都不要。堂本剛看著桌上堆起來的零食餅乾，幾個單身同事們想從自己身上挖消息的積極讓他有點吃不消。

齊藤三不五時從法務部來找他蹭零食吃的眉開眼笑，有的同事看他們在吃東西不好開口，但多田積極的讓堂本剛有點哭笑不得。

聽著多田自己找到的消息，怎麼感覺跟自己和堂本光一相處的時候不太一樣？面對人板著臉？基本冷臉面對？上班時就算休息也是不理人狀態？

「我知道的是，他拒絕附近公司一個員工的說法是他不喜歡醜女。」齊藤吃掉了一整包的洋芋片悠哉悠哉的開口，沒想到他還小有名氣啊。

「不覺得那樣很好嗎？對眾人冷漠只對特定對象溫柔。」多田雙手托腮，眼睛內冒出的笑意讓齊藤直接拆了巧克力棒然後懶得吐槽。

堂本剛剝開包著和果子的玻璃紙，多田的話讓他思考了下自己跟光一相處的模式。沒有注意到齊藤看著他若有所思的神情，果子的味道十分濃厚，這誰給的？可以問問她哪邊買的。

「要聽聽本法務的看法嗎？」齊藤輕輕拍了拍多田的頭，故意裝的一臉正色。

「你的王子估計心有所屬了，而且搞不好在追求當中。這是我那咖啡店的老闆提供的資訊，不用謝我啦～」

這充滿笑意的話讓在場的兩個人產生了不同的沈思，堂本剛垂下眼簾，心裡面竄過一抹莫名的不高興。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應該很快能結束，我就是來灑糖的

事實證明工作對你的好只是一時的，讓你後面被鞭打的時候不會那麼疼而已。還不到月中前面那收起酷虐手段的甲方與公司主管，又開始了他們瘋狂加班輪番校改的日程。

堂本剛看著爐子上的湯鍋與睡倒在沙發上的堂本光一，一種奇異感油然而生。前面堂本剛又開始陷入加班潮的時候，他發現了自己下班時能看到堂本光一還在泡遊戲，但會給你準備一些食物，或者是冰箱內會放置好冰淇淋與蛋糕，這讓堂本剛在這加班段的日子感到沒那麼悲催。

不過齊藤那句話才是在堂本剛的心裡面留下了一點疙瘩，要是他真的有喜歡的人想追求，那自己要不要先搬出去？以防後面又其他問題。但看堂本光一的日常生活，沒看到有什麼其他人出現的樣子啊⋯⋯

將掉在地上的毯子撿起蓋上沙發上的人，堂本剛將外套放在沙發的另一側，輕手輕腳的去洗去一身疲憊。沙發上的人瞇起了眼睛看那個圓圓的身影，不自覺地上勾了嘴角。

堂本光一看著從一台SUV上下來的堂本剛，一臉冷漠的看著齊藤。只見堂本剛手上大大小小的資料袋，默不吭聲的從他手上提了不少。

齊藤看著堂本光一看她的神情，一滴冷汗順著自己的脊骨滑落。那個結成冰的眼神掃過自己，心想到⋯這護犢子的姿態，嘖嘖，你要這麼護食，還不快告白嗎⋯⋯這佔有慾給誰看呢？

齊藤笑笑的表示以後要是錯過終電，她能在送堂本剛回來的，畢竟開車方便離的也不遠。這句話讓堂本光一聽了後原本冷漠的臉又冷了三分。

「謝謝你啊，但下次不用麻煩了。」堂本剛今天被甲方弄得滿是疲累，現在只想好好的回到自己房內癱倒在床上。

上電梯的時候，堂本剛腦子已經快停機的狀態，有些累的靠在牆上，堂本光一將人換了個角度讓他靠在自己身上。

「牆壁冷。」將人的頭安頓在自己肩上，毛絨絨的頭髮搔刮著自己的頸部也搔刮著心底。

「嗯⋯⋯」隨意被擺佈的人已經開始渙散，心念著怎麼樓層這麼高電梯這麼慢，絲毫沒注意到堂本光一的手扶上了腰。

也許是真的累了，也許是堂本光一身上的氣味。堂本剛開始打起盹，電梯門開的時候他已經完全靠上堂本光一；扶著人，堂本光一心疼的摸了摸他的頭，第二次的把人背回了家。

從心動到暗戀是什麼感覺，堂本光一有了深刻的體會。就怕自己突然的表示了，堂本剛會被自己推走。站在原地，心想著要怎麼請君入甕。

堂本剛看著Line上說要接自己下班的堂本光一，一臉茫然的看了看桌上的資料檔案，他是打算幾點來接自己？？糾結著自己要怎麼回覆的時候，齊藤拿著一紙公文走到了設計部。

「老闆說了，這case到今天結束；甲方那邊提的要求已經超出預期，所以老闆讓我們擬好公文了。大家下班了！」將公文貼在玻璃黑板前面，一群設計們先是呆楞三秒後爆出歡呼，但後面就有人憂心忡忡的問獎金的事情。

「沒事，你以為我們法務吃素嗎？好了，該下班該約會的快點離開，等等公司要斷電不要留下來蹭冷氣了。」語畢，腳踩三吋飛奔回法務部辦公室。

堂本剛看了看Line決定直接打電話堂本光一，天大地大下班最大。

「我下班了！！公司樓下等我。」

「這麼早？那可以下樓了。」

「欸！？你在樓下了？！」堂本剛聽到了那頭堂本光一說的話，連忙將外套包包一拿衝往電梯。

「不用急慢慢來，不要跌倒了。」語氣平和，堂本光一坐在沙發上面看著外面行走的下班人們。

什麼樣的畫面是最美好的？那可能是平時日常間的一些看慣了的日子有著不同的點綴。

堂本剛出公司大門的那瞬間看到站在一邊玩著手機的堂本光一，那一刻堂本剛確定了自己喜歡上了自己的同居對象。

「去吃晚餐吧。」自然的接過東西，堂本光一說著走在堂本剛前面。

看著那個背影，突然的堂本剛覺得自己上班的地方其實也沒那麼糟了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞事搞事搞事

多田坐在齊藤的面前，一臉委屈吧吧的望著她。只見齊藤十指飛快的在鍵盤上飛舞，整個人隱隱約約呈現出來一個『滾』的氣場。

「你幫我問問嘛⋯⋯」多田雙手合十，小臉微微抬起。

「你不會自己去問啊。」

「哎唷⋯⋯可是我去都沒看到他啊⋯⋯」

「他已經有想追的人了，你確定要這麼吊死在上面嗎？」齊藤將公文歸檔，抬起頭望著多田。

「唔⋯⋯在還沒看到之前，我還是想試試嘛⋯⋯」趴在辦公桌上，表現出那種弱小可憐無助的模樣，一般男人看到可能會心軟，但可惜了齊藤是個沒有心的女人。

「我說你們部門這麼閒？下次大會議要不要我去報告報告？」

「祐希⋯⋯」聲音越來越小，人也越縮越小。多田篤定她這樣子齊藤一定會幫忙，誰讓齊藤標準刀子嘴豆腐心。

「先說好，我只幫你這次；之後不論結果如何，別再煩我。」語畢，齊藤拿起手機撥了電話。

多田在午餐時間結束後拿到了堂本光一的班表，連著附上了齊藤專屬的白眼貼圖。

堂本剛在午休時間遇到了齊藤在餐廳佔了一個最好的位置，自己拿了又莫名出現在桌上的點心走過去。

「這包裝⋯⋯ Pierre Herme的馬卡龍啊。」對於想從堂本剛這邊找到堂本光一消息的人，這手筆不小啊。

「硬塞過來，想要電話。」語畢，將包裝紙拆開。

「and？」揀了一個吃，滿滿玫瑰花香。不錯，果然是錢的味道。

「我沒他電話，普通朋友，不知道住哪。」堂本剛說的非常輕巧，覺得這樣拿了人家點心好像會過意不去。齊藤聽聞嘴角扯出一抹怪異笑容。

嗯⋯⋯沒電話有Line，同居關係的普通朋友，只知道自己住哪；突然有點心疼以後點心會大幅度的減少，但總比堂本剛一直被煩的好。齊藤好奇了，怎麼沒人發現這兩人有貓膩嗎？？在上次午餐之後沒人看出？？

「我突然明白人只能看到自己想看的這句話的意思。」齊藤在把開心果味的馬卡龍吃下後，給了這樣一個結尾；之後問了堂本剛晚餐要不要一起吃算是報答連日來的點心餵食之恩。

原本在看Line未讀訊息的堂本剛聽聞之後，想到了今天光一晚上在ビバ桑店裡上班，不如就去那好了。

跟齊藤約好時間，堂本剛等來了自己哪份午餐的呼叫鈴。

當開門時看見來的人是堂本剛，但身後跟著齊藤的時候；堂本光一切洋蔥的刀重重的發出了聲響。這次又是只有他們兩人單獨，見他們還在討論SNS上看到的美食打卡。

齊藤將外套掛上椅背，坐在櫃台前面看著堂本光一在切洋蔥絲。散發的氣場給人感受到的是，自己在這砧板上面，被千刀萬剮的樣子。

「ビバ桑煮的飯菜都很好吃。」簡單介紹，只見ビバ桑看堂本剛來了從後廚房走出，端了砂鍋出來。

「原來跟著你還有隱藏美食啊。」依稀記得應酬來過這家店，但真沒看過老闆娘端出什麼私房料理。看了看在吧檯內的堂本光一依然板著臉，齊藤在心裡面盤算了一下後決定試試看自己的眼光準不準。

「我跟你說啊，你這朋友真的很受人歡迎。」喝了口啤酒，齊藤說道。

「多田為了他還跑來煩了我一上午你知道嗎？就為了從我朋友那邊知道他的班表。」故意又停頓，在吃了口私房料理後滿臉笑容。

「為了我公文不受影響的交出，就只能對不起你朋友了。」語畢，標準商業微笑看著兩人。

在聽完之後的兩人若有所思的望著齊藤，堂本光一在想要不要直接漲齊藤朋友房租百分之十然後離職；而堂本剛將碗端起喝了口；並把自己的臉掩蓋到碗後方。

齊藤看著這兩人的神情舉動，更加能確定這兩人一定有貓膩存在；而且有戲。


	9. 第九章

曖昧不明最有趣。

把櫥窗蛋糕放在盤上，堂本光一本來想把辭呈給咖啡店店長，但換個方向想還不如直接拒絕會好一些。在自己上班後看到一身便服的多田，不理會的往後場走去換上圍裙。

想到前幾天在居酒屋後，齊藤在堂本剛去廁所對他說的，明眼人看了就知道你對堂本剛有意思，不告白反而搞了曖昧不明友達以上？

見堂本光一聽了她的話不作聲，齊藤懶懶的開了口說，堂本剛不知道的是那些點心內送的情意可不只只有給你的，也有人是要給他的，不敢明說只好借花獻佛。

將咖啡與蛋糕端給多田，堂本光一乾淨利落的轉身回到吧檯內，不管多田怎麼盯著自己或是想要麻煩自己協助，完全忽視只專注著自己手上的烘焙豆子。

碰了一個冷釘子的多田有些拉不下臉，那個人就這樣用冰冷感包住自己，誰都不能去打破，有些懊惱的想自己該怎麼做。拿出手機打開Line找了齊藤，對著人說請喝咖啡。

齊藤看著多田IG上的照片就知道她人在哪，在看了下她傳消息給自己與照片時間差了快四十分，估計被人晾在一邊拉不下臉。

不過關我什麼事呢？齊藤撇撇嘴，咖啡店還是得去畢竟店老闆請了自己去拿點心；但如果自己打算找堂本剛一起去的話，可能自己會被某位打成拒絕往來戶。

齊藤出現在咖啡店的時候已經離多田給她訊息的一小時後，多田還在原座位上用著平板。看了看多田只好先跟櫃檯內的老闆打了招呼，然後坐在多田那桌。

「你居然沒跟堂本剛一起來⋯」多田的話讓齊藤不解，也讓端茶過來給齊藤的堂本光一聽在耳裡。

「小姐，其實還在上班時間好嗎？」齊藤失笑，現在已經過了三點半，她實在沒什麼工作需要待在位子上。

「我還以為你們⋯⋯」欲言又止，多田看著齊藤一臉茫然，才說到公司內有傳言說你們倆有問題。齊藤聽完止不住的笑了，前面法務就有人說過，但其他同事只說了句齊藤看起來比堂本剛都還兇狠的樣子你覺得有可能嗎？

「跟著他有免費點心吃。」這話真實，前面大家為了堂本光一的資料或者是想送情意給堂本剛，這可讓齊藤吃了不少好東西，也讓她省了不少零食費用。

「你不喜歡他啊？」八卦永遠是公司內最佳調味劑，多田問著八卦內的當事人，見齊藤思考了一會，看了看將甜點送上桌的堂本光一後緩慢開口。

「我喜歡啊。但他喜歡的人不是我，那我何必自討沒趣？」話裏有話，齊藤眼睛對上堂本光一；見人還是那副天下不動的樣子。

曖昧不明特別吸引人靠近，如果兩方面都有好感的時候曖昧起來特別有趣。但曖昧時間一拉長，接踵而來的大概就是觸碰不得。

齊藤托腮望著外頭，說的話連她自己都覺得噁心；但大多數都是這個理，想她們法務新人也有對公司的人有心思的，結果曖昧搞久了心儀對象被別人攔截走了。


	10. 完結

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結了！

堂本光一把蘿蔔皮消掉，居酒屋開門前的作業不少。見ビバさん兩三口鍋子在準備；堂本光一思考著要怎麼跟堂本剛表示。

見春天到來；櫻花盛開時節，堂本剛的生日也快來臨。隔壁的彩券行老闆窩在ビバさん的店內，研究下個月要麻煩堂本光一來代班的時候。

「10號能幫忙嗎？」彩券行老闆說那天孫子要回診，他得陪同去看看。堂本光一看著老闆，心裡頭計畫逐漸完成。

這幾天堂本光一很忙，在客廳幫Pan換水的堂本剛發現到堂本光一打工的時間變多了。在他下班的時候還不一定能看到堂本光一回到家，有時候直接去居酒屋反而還能遇到他。

「新生與第二攤時期。」ビバさん簽收下來整箱整箱的酒，這種賞櫻時節與新生入社時間點就是聚餐時刻。

堂本光一回到家見到堂本剛窩在沙發上睡覺，一旁的Pan靠在他頭上也睡的一塌糊塗。雖然說家裡面有暖氣，但這種春暖乍寒的時間也不太好窩在沙發上吧。

從旁邊拿出毯子蓋上，沙發上的人睡的很沉。堂本光一見他這樣悄悄的用手指描繪了那張唇。

新年的那個額吻能知道堂本剛的嘴唇有多軟，手指頭回到自己唇上；這麼夜深人靜的時候，誰也不會知道發生什麼事吧。

低頭靠近那張唇，屏氣凝神的從那張睡臉上偷走了一個吻。不敢有絲毫動靜，就怕堂本剛會突然驚醒。

堂本光一在吻上時能知道自己心跳的多急速，比法拉利19000轉的速度還快。連忙將自己拉回，轉頭往浴室去讓自己冷靜一點。

在堂本光一梳洗好自己的時候，沙發上的人還在沈睡。手指不安份的往人臉頰上戳去，又停落在人的唇邊。

「醒醒，沙發冷。」將人叫醒，不管沙發多大暖氣多強就怕堂本剛隔天還是會因為溫差變化而身體不舒服，該把人弄回房間還是得弄。

「唔⋯⋯別吵。」躲進毯子，堂本剛整個人縮的更圓了。無奈的看著不願醒來的人，堂本光一只好將人抱起來往房間去。

堂本剛生日那天同事們說了要幫他慶生，想到堂本光一說晚上要到彩券行上到打烊，幾個人就把慶生會改到了居酒屋。

見堂本光一看到幾位熟面孔時那個臉色微妙的樣子，齊藤心想要不是大家沒注意到可能都會直接感受到冰刀滑過身體的感覺。

居酒屋內夜鬧騰，堂本光一在彩券行沒有到居酒屋內一起慶生。在時間過了11點後，幾個人才散場；站在居酒屋門口一一道別。

「希望你生日過後能越來越開心。」把準備好的禮物交給堂本剛，故意似的還擁抱了人一下。

坐上計程車時能看到堂本光一撇了自己一眼，齊藤趁著大夥不注意時給了他一個白眼，用手指了指堂本剛，無聲的說了什麼。

被灌的半醉的堂本剛搖搖晃晃的走進了無人的彩券行內，堂本光一見人這樣給他泡了杯茶。

「生日快樂。」將茶杯放在他面前，堂本剛直勾勾的看著自己；這是被灌了多少？

「謝謝～」趴在玻璃櫃上，眼睛快闔起來。

堂本光一從檯面下拿出一張花里胡哨的刮刮樂，表示說這個是生日版的刮刮樂他沒準備好什麼禮物，就讓堂本剛趁著生日還沒過快點刮開。

堂本剛一面咕噥著那有人生日只給刮刮樂的，一面接過堂本光一手上的硬幣開始刮開銀漆。

上面沒有之前看過的數字，幾個平假名在刮刮樂卡上跳來跳去；堂本剛搧掉那些漆，字拼起來成了

「どうもと こういち？」半愣的拿著刮刮樂卡，堂本剛原本被酒精弄糊塗的腦子開始運轉。

見堂本光一從他手上拿走刮刮樂卡，然後走出櫃檯站在堂本剛面前張開雙手。

「恭喜你中了堂本光一一個，簽收嗎？」繃著神經，堂本光一就這樣望著那個喝醉酒的白糰子。

「もちろん！」伸手拉過人，在堂本光一嘴上吻下去。堂本剛嘴裏面的酒味誘人，堂本光一有了微醺的感覺。

堂本剛望著堂本光一，這個人沒有說錯，果然倒霉到底之後會觸底反彈，開心的趴在人背上任睡魔帶領自己走進夢裡去。

任何事情等他明天再說，戀愛也是等明天才開始。


End file.
